A variety of cancers are described in detail in the medical literature. Examples include bladder cancer, brain cancer, breast cancer, cervical cancer, colon cancer (including colorectal cancer), esophageal cancer, head and neck cancer, liver cancer, lung cancer (both small cell and non-small cell), melanoma, myeloma, neuroblastoma, ovarian cancer, pancreatic cancer, prostate cancer, renal cancer, sarcoma (including osteosarcoma), skin cancer (including squamous cell carcinoma), stomach cancer, testicular cancer, thyroid cancer, uterine cancer, and hematologic cancers. The incidence of cancer continues to climb as the general population ages, as new cancers develop, and as susceptible populations (e.g., people infected with HIV or excessively exposed to sunlight) grow. However, options for the treatment of cancer are limited. For example, in the case of blood cancers, few treatment options are available, especially when conventional chemotherapy fails and bone-marrow transplantation is not an option. A tremendous demand, therefore, exists for new compounds, compositions, and methods that can be used in treating, preventing, and managing various cancers.